The first portion of work conducted in 2007 related to analysis of concentrations of progesterone and estriol in weekly saliva samples collected as part of this trial. Results of this analysis were presented at the annual meetings of the Society for Maternal-Fetal Medicine in February 2007, and the Society for Pediatric and Perinatal Epidemiologic Research in June 2007. A manuscript describing the results was completed in FY 2008. It was found that compared with placebo, 17-alphahydroxyprogesterone did not alter the normal increase in salivary progesterone as pregnancy progressed. However, 17P did slow the rise in salivary estriol with increasing gestation. The salivary progesterone:estriol ratio increased with advancing gestation in women receiving placebo, but remained flat among women receiving 17P. The p-values for interaction were highly significant for salivary progesterone and the estriol: progesterone ratio. In the second portion of this project, DESPR investigators have participated in the design and conduct of a recently completed project to follow the children from the 17P trial at age 2-5 to assess the presence of morbidity at that age. No statistically or clinically significant adverse impact of in-utero exposure to 17P were observed in cognitive development, physical growth, blood pressure, gender specific play, birth defects or general health were found. In a related project, DESPR investigators participated in the design, conduct and reporting of a randomized, double blind placebo controlled clinical trial, conducted by the MFMU Network, to determine whether supplementation with 2000 mg of Omega-3 fatty acids (DHA and EPA) would prevent recurrent preterm birth. Treatment was not associated with a difference in preterm birth recurrence (38% among treated versus 42% among control women). However, women who consumed fish had a significantly lower incidence of preterm birth regardless of whether they were assigned to supplementation or placebo.